please, forgive me
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: Only feels much stronger.. wanna love you longer.. Fanfiction - WonKyu - Siwon Kyuhyun - BL- Yaoi


Drabble WonKyu

Main Cast :

1. Siwon

2. Kyuhyun

Others :

Changmin.

songfict by me. AnniiCho.

Please, forgive me.. songlist by Bryan Adams ^^

**Please, forgive me**

_First time our eyes met, same feelin' I get_

_Only feels much stronger, wanna love you longer_

Kyuhyun berjalan tak tentu arah, tangan kanannya memegang ponselnya yang masih terhubung dengan rekan se-kantornya sekaligus sahabatnya sejak berusia enam tahun, Shim Changmin.

Pria di seberang sana tak henti berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak menyahut, Changmin resah. Kyuhyun bukan tipe lelaki yang mengabaikan sahabatnya. Ia bisa berubah menjadi sosok lemah dan cengeng jika menyangkut kekasihnya, Choi Siwon, seorang dokter bedah jantung lulusan Universitas Harvard. Delapan bulan lalu Siwon mendapat tugas ke Dubai atas nama rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Dan tepat sebulan lalu, Siwon memintanya putus karena alasan yang tak pernah Kyuhyun mengerti. **Kita berbeda prinsip, Kyuhyun..** setidaknya kalimat itulah yang hingga saat ini tak pernah Kyuhyun lupa.

Prinsip? Setelah empat tahun lamanya mereka menjalin hubungan, baru sekarang Siwon membicarakan bahkan mempersalahkan tentang prinsip. Prinsip yang berbeda dan komitmen yang tak akan bisa terlaksana. Alasan klasik ? tentu.

Kyuhyun berjalan tepat di saat salju yang turun dengan lebat, dingin yang mencocok kulit bahkan tak ia hiraukan. Masih terasa rindu yang tak pernah bertepi untuk Siwon. Ini bahkan diluar dugaannya, ia pikir ia akan bersama Siwon sampai Tuhan mengambil mereka satu per satu nanti. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa menjadi seorang gay adalah hal terlaknat yang tak pernah bisa termaafkan, dan mungkin Tuhan sedang menghukumnya.

_You're the only one I ever want._

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya, lalu memutuskan untuk menelepon sahabat yang mengkhawatirkannya sejak tadi.

"Halo, Chwang, aku akan pulang ke apartemenku. Bye"

oOo

Kyuhyun memasukkan kode sandi apartemennya, melepas sepatunya lalu merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa. Ia menatap langit-langit ruang minimalis dengan beberapa furniture yang ia beli bersama Siwon. Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya lagi, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangisi Siwon.

"Kyuh…Kyu..hyun" Kyuhyun tersentak, ia bangkit dari pembaringannya, menyalakan lampu meja yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

Ia dapati Siwon yang tengah memegang sebotol wine dengan jalan yang terhuyung. Kyuhyun membelalakan kedua matanya, menatap Siwon yang sudah berlutut di bawah kakinya. Siwon menangis, meratapi kebodohannya untuk melakukan permintaan ayahnya untuk memutuskan Kyuhyun. Siwon merasa menjadi pria bodoh dan tak berperasaan, seharusnya ia bisa mengurusi masalah percintaannya.

"Siwon…." Kyuhyun terduduk di depan Siwon yang menunduk. Tangannya terkatup rapat, botol wine yang ia pegang telah pecah akibat lemparannya yang penuh dengan kekesalan. Siwon mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

_Please forgive me.. I can't stop lovin' you._

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

"Kyuhyun, kembalilah padaku" ia menangis, menangis pilu. Ini kesalahannya, ini perbuatan bodohnya. Kyuhyun terluka karena dirinya, iapun merasakan hal yang sama seperti lelaki cantik di hadapannya.

_I remember the smell of your skin,I remember everything,_

"Aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu"

Ya, Siwon sangat mencintainya, membutuhkan Kyuhyun sebagai oksigennya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Kalau aku tidak pulang, kau mau mati karena menghabiskan wine-wineku?" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Siwon hingga kedua pipinya, menghapus airmata yang masih membanjiri kulit putih itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Siwon, aku mencintaimu"

Siwon memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang menangkup kedua pipinya. "Aku lebih mencintaimu"

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku..sungguh maafkan aku"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu memeluk sosok dokter muda yang begitu ia cintai _"That's why I'm saying...__  
__...never leave me, I don't know what I'd do"_

**We are still loving each other.. **

**end**

Drabble kedua abis Love Is yang kemaren...haha

Lagi seneng bikin drabble :P makluuum...

many thanks for reading it, wanna be close with me? Anniicho is my twitter.. free to be my friends :')


End file.
